nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Hyuga Nosa
'Character First Name: ' Nosa 'Character Last Name: ' Hyuga 'IMVU Username:' NosaHyuga 'Nickname: (optional)' Kich ' 'Age: 11 'Date of Birth:' 4/29/189AN 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 5'4'' 'Weight:' 115.5 lbs 'Blood Type:' A 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos: ' Has a leaping wolf on her right thigh and a scar on her chest from having her heart ripped out and put back in 'Affiliation:' Amegakure No Sato 'Relationship Status:' single 'Personality: ' Well she is a very shy person especially around people she doesn't know and doesnt speak to anyone unless if spoken to,around friends or around people she feels like she can trust.She also like to have fun but will get serious if needed to and does her very best to try to best of her abilities to do thing,she is very trustworthy and like to spar if she thinks she can beat the opponent or is needed to,although she has has a habit of putting herself down when she is alone or when people have to do things for her she either calls herself weak,pathetic,useless,or a dissapoint,or sometimes a nobody,she also has a habit of tryin to fit and is very talkative and random when you have known her,she also like to sing,dance,write,read,snooze,eat, and be by herself. 'Behaviour: ' She is a quiet person and stays off on her own and doesnt come near anyone if she feels like she's not needed,doesn't belong,not wanted,or is invited to join.When you get to know her she is very giggly and will be very silly,and most of the time in a once in a while due to her appearnce will say or do things that might seem weird ^^'',but other than she's very friendly.She is also the type to try to make people feel better or be concerned for them and does not get angered easily unless she feels threatned or insulted.Another thing,she is a very loyal,true,and trustworthy friend she will stay by your side no matter and can be stubborn sometimes and little lazy(15% of shikamaru there).Last but not least she has a bad habit of insulting herself and putting herself down and also she has a love for bloodshed but is able to control most of the time,(and is is also part draggonic dragon part wolf) ' 'Nindo: (optional) why am I so weak'' '' ''Im a pathetic mess,i cant do jack for myself"" '' ''"ill try my best '' '''Summoning: ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Hyuga clan mother: Noir Hyuga is a very energetic,wild,caring mother father: Sarrings Hyuga is a protective,wild,playful father,but can be serious if he or his family is threatned 'Ninja Class: ' Academy student 'Element One:' 'Element Two:' 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths: ' Taijutsu 'Weaknesses : ' Ninjutsu 'Chakra color:' Magenta 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Amegakure 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' Well she was born to loving and caring Noir and Sarrings Hyuga and their only child Noir was supposingly supposed to have another child but had malfunctions,so anyways as she grew up she became most likely attached to her father,she got along with her mom as well but was attached to her father,when she was met her uncle Gray she became attached to him spending time with him and her father sparring with them sometimes as she grew up.Her father was the wild,silly,protective type while her mother was the energetic,wild,and caring one they were both very loving towards her seeing as that she was their only child,then when she was 8 she her parents split up and ever since she has taken quite a liking to hanging out with the guys,although her parents split up she still talks to her father so the rest of the 3 years she's been hanging out with guys ,wrestling them, and sparring with them.Now that she is in the acadmy she been around the village and has met some nice people Nakara was the first one to be friends with her,then Tetsuo,and next Yazuka but she has only just started the Academy life pretty soon she'll be trying her best to be the best ninja Amegakure has ever had 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' ''((Only Kage's will fill this part out.)) ''